


Reunion Evolved

by LepusLied



Series: The Streets [3]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LepusLied/pseuds/LepusLied





	1. Character Introductions

**Lepus Lied** \- 17, Male, Runaway, Edgelord ~ Represented by a Hare

**Samual Jalet** \- 16, Male, Dropout, Street Dweller ~ Represented as a Tabby

**Kella Nincia** \- 18, Female, Avid Goth Lolita, Total Psycho ~ Represented as a Great Dane

**Michael Rorgan** \- 48, Male, Mechanic, Unfaithful Husband ~ Represented as a Harlequin Duck

**Annette Yelsa** \- 28, Female, Writer/Comedian, Born Mute ~ Represented as a Snow Rabbit

**Fizgerald** \- 37, Male, Salesman, Horrible drinker ~ Represented as a Hyena

**Kay Elliot** \- 16, Female, Shy emotional type, Possibly plays guitar maybe ~ Represented as a Fox

**Mordecai Ace** \- 20, Male, Great Gambler, Terrible in conversation ~ Represented as a Husky

**Mr.Kauffman** \- Unknown, Male, Everywhere and nowhere at once, Always has what you need ~ Represented in Letters or Phonecalls

**Corvax Zealous** \- 19, Male, Has a voice that could make water into chocolate milk, Listens to Vocaloid on long plane rides ~ Represented as a Dragon

**Sirius Fox** \- 18, Male, Body mass equivalent to a piece of cardboard, Possibly a cross dresser ~ Represented as a Russian Blue


	2. Arc List

Arc 1

Lepus x Mordecai

Arc 2

Sam x Kay

Arc 3

Mr.Kauffman x Corvax/Sirius

Arc 4

Annette x Lepus

Arc 5

Michael x Fizgerald

Arc 6

Kella x Lepus x Samual

Arc 7

Samual x Sirius

Arc 8

Corvax x Sirius

Arc 9

Corvax/Sirius x Lepus/Sam/Annette x Michael x Mordecai/Kay


	3. Arc 1

One hand down, another, then there were three. The three men were glaring into each others eyes, their cards were all stacked hard, and each of them knew it. Out of the men left, the youngest of the men, Lepus, had a smirk across his lips. Soon he was staring down the rat sitting across from him, who stiffened quickly, then sneered and slid his hand down on the table, folding. He slumped back, anger and disgust on his face to the lack of subtly the hare was giving off. But one man remained, the Husky. Mordecai. He spoke up rather quickly.

"I would say you're bluffing right now. But I know exactly what cards you have, and I am mighty impressed. For a cheater, you are really good."

With this, Lepus smile turned into a heavy pout. 

"You are really one to speak, I mean, you know damn well you have a few aces up your sleeve Mordi, you gonna tell me your reputation as a back alley card stacking champ was just rumors? Trying to reverse the roles is just petty."

The table glanced back and forth between them both. Who was lying was unanimous. But they both nodded, placing their hands down. Lepus with a royal flush of hearts. Mordecai with a royal flush of spades. They both glared into each others eyes when the rat raised his hand. 

"They both cheated."

The table turned to him, his eyes burning holes into their hands. 

"I had the King of Hearts, and the Queen of Spades. They definitely stacked their hands illegally."

Both of them gave each other dark glares at each other, then to the rat, then to the pot. Before long, it was obvious that neither planned on leaving empty handed. Mordecai grabbed one hand towards the large bills set into the pile, and Lepus dug his fingers into the random valuables, a watch and some rings, loose change in between. They both sprinted for the door, heavy footsteps of angry men following. Their eyes met as they both exited the room and Lepus followed Mordecai to his convertible. 

"You owe me the ride, and Ill buy lunch. Deal?"

Mordecai nodded as they both threw open the doors. Soon, they were peeling out of the parking lot of the Black Berra Pub, and down the street toward the high way.


	4. Arc 2

"Why do you always sit up here? Don't you go to school or something?" 

Sam spoke with boredom, jumping down from a higher section of the mall roof. A girl sat in a black and yellow track hoodie, her eyes were wide when she saw Samual practically come out of nowhere. 

"Who are you? How long have you been watching me?" 

Sam tilted his head, spotting the name of her school on the hoodie.

"Ah, you're from the same University as me. God that place blows. I can see why you skip. Gym right?"

She blushed some, nodding and dropping her head.

"I don't do athletics. So, I just come over here and relax until last bell. They won't miss me anyway. I am not on any teams or anything, no after school clubs. But... what about you huh? You look pretty young?"

Sam smiled, falling back and resting his head on his folded arms. 

"I left school after I found work. I don't need the education, I could just go back to my family if I really wanted money, but that would mean losing my dignity and being forced to do college and getting a law job like mom, and I would rather just tell them to screw off and do my own thing. Kian seems to enjoy my company, so I just let big bro have me over there, and I can just roam."

Kay looked at him, confused, mostly because she didn't know half of what he was talking about. 

"Uh, so you dropped out? What do you do for work then?"

"My brother owns a clothing line, so I just go in for occasional camera man stuff, and I help him with design. I am actually helping him with a rock rap line that is all about street grunge and neon colours."

Kay's eyes lit up at that, and she was sitting on her legs like an eager dog.

"Really? What is it like in a clothing company? Do you have heavy deadlines?"

Sam smiled and sat up, crossing his arms.

"Not really... I mean, other than the fact I am forced to stay out of the house for 12 hours a day. It is supposed to give me a feel for the street, even though I roamed out cross the continent for a year, but, eh."

Sam and Kay stared into each others eyes before Sam busted out laughing. His eyes glittering with tears.

"Bro, you are adorable. You should come by some time. Kian would find you super cute, you remind me of some kind of punk rocker girl, and I bet he would force you to sing Avril Lavigne songs for him." 

Kay began to fluster and go quiet, biting the edge of her sleeve. He voice coming out in stammering calamity.

"M-my name is Kay...You... Heh, you're sweet. Sure.... I... I can come over some... Time. I guess." 

Sam threw her his phone, his number already on screen.

"Just text me some time, I can come pick you up. Note, I don't drive, so you would need to be athletic enough to actually walk to my place. Just know that."

As Kay wrote it all down, Sam came over her, took his phone from her hands, and jumped down from the roof. She was left alone, smiling.


	5. Arc 3

Sirius sat on his phone, the scent of shrimp and chicken powder was high in the air as Corvax stirred the instant ramen, the pot of mixed flavour packets and noodles were boiling.

"You know, I think we are pretty close to a nice place. You wanna spend some money and take an apartment with running water for once?"

They were together in what remained of an old office building. A small portable stove and a backpack full of fast and canned foods. They were currently staying low in a free place until they felt comfortable once again to travel out of this all but kind town. 

"Maybe later. We need to wait. He said he would call us today, and I don't want to lose out appointment to anyone. He doesn't just call for anybody."

Sirius bit at the sleeve of his turtle neck, the phone eagerly glued to his face as he swiped through social media. Before long, the cell erupted into bouts of vibration. Sirius bolted up, clicking the speaker option on the phone and running over to Corvax.

"Hello there Mr.Fox, I am guessing Mr.Zealous is there with you? Good, you wanted some more medication correct?"

Sirius nodded, staring at Corvax with a shy smile. 

"Yes. We are trying to get a new high, the other stuff isn't really keeping us calm."

An audible laugh cracked out of the phone.

"Yes, the "Us" you speak of is Corvax. I know of his anger issues. He needs to stop trying to fight everybody who looks at you darling. It is very very unhealthy. Clingy as well."

Corvax sighed and crossed his arms, but this just made Kauffman laugh more. 

"I can send more anger medication, stronger doses, but I bet you will ask for less when it gets to a point Mr.Zealous is drooling on himself from the over stimulation and lack of sensory functions. His anger isn't anything but his PTSD, just remember that. He doesn't want to see you hurt too."

Sirius smiled like a child at this, and clung to Corvax's waist, sweetly cooing into the phone.

"Don't worry sir, my big cuddle muffin is in good hands, and I won't get hurt. I will keep him from taking off anybodies head."

Corvax gave a weak chuckle, kissing the top of Sirius' head, rubbing his back firmly. 

"Thank you Kauffman. I will never cease to be amazed, and scared of the things you know. Same time next month?"

Kauffman gave a firm grunt in response before he hung up. A message being sent to their text messages from an unknown number. A picture of the box, the information to where it would be sent. The apartment Corvax had mentioned earlier was printed in bold. Corters Motel.


	6. Arc 4

Annette sat quietly, her eyes hidden behind her glasses as she wrote down her thoughts on the small note pad, page after page until she felt satisfied. Then she calmly handed it over to Lepus, who sat in all blue garbs, the only way he was allowed to visit Annette. 

"My time here has been quiet. Lonely. The entirety empty of emotion. The doctors here are nice, but it is really just an act while they work out how the freakshows of society live so well. The limbless, the organless, the faceless, the senseless. We are all just subjects to test out. It makes me sick, and I can't do anything about it. They know I have high tolerance to infections, medications, and poisons. So they started taking my blood more often for testing. Say they want to find how our deformed bodies adapt to the loss of function, and how to possibly prevent such random anomalies from occurring when DNA cloning happens. I just want to live again, I hate this place, and I can't be released yet, by contract."

Lepus gritted his teeth, crumpling the papers in his hands as he broke down.

"Anne, you can leave... just do it. You are more than a test subject. I get what you mean, and I would die living here... It is disgusting..."

She handed him a photograph. An old dog with no arms or legs sat next to her in a wheelchair, text on the back of the photo reading **"Annette and Wallace. Rehabilitation center. 10/25/16"**. Following this was another letter.

"I can't leave Wallace. He is my only hope here, and I can't stand to abandon him here... with them... I haven't seen him since that day, but I know he is still alive. So I must find him first."

Lepus sighed and held up a clip board. His name was scratched into it. The papers mentioned Annette's progress report.

**Annette Vionca Yelsa**

**Age:** 28

**Sex:** F

**Disability:** Mute

**Discovery:** She offered to join under circumstance of pay and shelter.

Learnings: Muteness and loss of muscle tissue is a birth defect not brought upon by secondary sources, and as such should be treated as natural gene possibilities most likely brought in by the mother cell. Subject has intensive immunity to most forms of antibiotic, poison, anesthesia, and illness inducing viruses or bacteria.

**Current Status:** She is being fed well, she accepts all means given, and has very little resistance to our research. This is thankfully, as we know fairly well she is the only subject admitted here with some form of outside contact. A visitor comes to speak with her occasionally. A man named Kauffman. She asks to see Wallace Haloan every other day. She seems very worried, we refrain from bringing the subject up, he was transferred to a different facility months ago. We don't have the heart to speak to her on the matter. Another man, she speaks of him, Lepus, she says he will come to see her any day now. Sometimes she goes quiet, and we think he may be but a figment of her imagination. More will be studied about her at a later date, but currently, she is stable.

Annette stared at this in shock. Her eyes welling up with tears. She soon began to scribble sloppily on a sheet of paper.

"They think you're imaginary?"

Lepus nodded, and gave a sly grin.

"Its just because I break in and act as staff. I don't let them know I am here. As long as you never describe my appearance, they know absolutely nothing. But I assure you I am perfectly real."

He held a key in his hand, a light nod towards her as he spoke the words of gold she has wanted to hear for so long.

"You are coming home."


	7. Arc 5

The dim bar lights shone down upon the brown polished oak, the bartender sliding a drink over to a man in a matching tuxedo to him. He took the drinks up one after another on his tray, walking around to each table. The bar was fairly dead tonight, minus some raucous in the back, the cooks and manager in a somewhat heated discussion. The few tables taken were in their own world of small talk. The drinks soon arrived at a table covered by a Duck and a Hyena. Michael spoke in a soft and secretive voice, he beak brought to an almost grin behind his teal eyes.

"I swear to god, she was nowhere near ready for my moves, admittedly, I was the sober one of the two, but she was dizzy, the lights didn't help. She insisted on dancing, so I took her offer, and before long she was back on her hands like a kid who fell in the mud, crying and asking where she was. I of course, took her home, like a good gentleman."

Fizgerald began cackling like a school girl watching a fight.

"Yeah. Sure. Gentleman. You mean you disappointed your wife. Again."

Michael punched the laughing hyena in the shoulder. His eyes dimming in the process.

"You know, after that Uni kid, my apprentice, went missing. I swear... I can't help but feel it was a sign of Karma. Like maybe what I am doing is something that will get me hurt one day..."

Fizgerald stared him down coldly, a tinge of pain behind his lips as he scoffed.

"Your fault for having kids. That is why I am still unwed. I don't like tying bricks to my feet when I go to the beach. So, you could be a classy dude and hand her divorce forums. It isn't as hard as you think."

Michael turned his head, dragging the glass to his lips. A deep sigh leaving his throat.

"I love the kids. They are my treasures. But... Jennifer is just... she changed after everything. It isn't even like she stopped being anything she was before. But more like, she became, a bit too much. She is horribly cold and distant when it comes to our relationship, and she has been before I started my behavior. "

Fizgerald nodded, a swirl of his glass as he stared up at the ceiling. 

"She cheated on you first then."

Michael slammed his fist down on the table. His blue eyes now going black as his pupils grew wide with anger.

"Take that right the hell back! This is not some kind of joke. This is my damn marriage! I am the one who is wrong, don't tell me she is unfaithful..."

Fizgerald shook his head, placing a hand down on Michael's shoulder. 

"Mike... Why do you think I got a divorce? She cheated on me. The signs are there man. She is being cold? Either she knows something about you, or you are the one who was being cheated on in the first place."

Michael loosened his hand. His expression going blank, a soft sigh exiting his mouth as he lowered his head down to the table. 

"I think... I am going to stay at the old apartment tonight... Alone. Thanks for the talk. I am sorry for lashing out, you are just trying to help me."

Michael stood, dropping a twenty on the table before walking out, leaving Fizgerald to drink alone. His feet pattered over softly, leaving to the parking lot of the Black Berra. His dusty white pickup truck. His hands clenching to the Rabbit's foot key chain hung over his rear view mirror.


	8. Arc 6

A black velvet clothed finger pattered over the wooden table, the sound of light slurping as Kella drank from a white garnished tea cup. Her silky grey eyes shining in the light of the overhead lamp. It was almost 8 PM, and she had been here for two hours waiting on him. This was his normal spot usually. From what she had heard at least. At that moment, a soft chime rang from the store front as the door opened. A young cocky voice spoke to the cashier.

"Uhh, throw me a Venti Toasted Coconut Cold Brew and a Grande DoubleShot. A croissant too."

He shuffled away, taking the table behind Kella, she signed, but her eyes shot back when she saw who spoke next.

"I will just take a Tall Caffè Americano. Thank you. Lepus and Sam for those orders."

The cashier smiled and nodded, leaving him to move to the table with the man from before him. Her teeth clacked together in anger as she saw them whispering to each other. Kella abruptly stood up, turning and bending intrusively over their conversation.

"Been a while hasn't it my love. You really should never keep a girl waiting. You stood me up ninety seven days in a row."

Lepus turned his eyes to her, a deeply confused look on his face as he glanced to Sam, then back to Kella.

"She is talking to you right Sam?"

Sam shook his head, and Kella balled her delicate hands into rough fists, grabbing at her long black hair roughly enough to rip more than a couple strands out, each falling onto the table. 

"You dare ignore me Mr.Darlet?! How dare you. I will properly kill you for this. Such a mockery of our relationship."

She lifted her skirt to show her white stockings, adorned with multiple small knives and scissors. Reaching and pulling a large pair of surgical scissors and lunging for Lepus' throat. He quickly clasped a hand around her wrist, then his other to her throat.

"Okay crazy goth chick, you got some serious issues. I dare you to try that again, I really do."

Kella squealed in excitement as she fell to her knees. 

"Yes sir. You haven't changed a bit. So abrasive and strict. It is intoxicating me!"

Soon, the cashier was worriedly calling for their drinks, Samual casually stood and moved forth towards the counter, pointing a thumb back to their table. 

"This guy here. Total hotshot with all the ladies. Even the crazies. He'll be fine."

He casually walked back, placing the tray down on the table, Kella still quaking on the floor like a fever stricken chihuahua. 

"So. Master Darlet. What do you plan on doing to me."

Lepus shook his head, letting go of her throat.

"I'm planning on locking you to that table before we leave so you don't try to follow us."

She gave an eager smile, and sat on her hind legs like a pet.

"Of course this crazy would find that positive. Wonderful. I just met this chick and she is going insane."

Sam gave a knowing glance to Lepus, resting his head on his palms. 

"C'mon. She has been calling you Mr.Darlet this entire time. You know that this stalker has met you before. You never give your real last name to anybody, and here this random chick is throwing it around like a badge of honour."

Lepus scoffed at the situation. His eyes rolling off to the side before he grabbed at his coffee. Before he could move a muscle, Kella had lifted it to his lips, and was attempting to pour it into his still closed mouth. Lepus grabbed her again before she poured coffee all over him. 

"I am seriously about to tie you to a street sign. Don't make me do this. Kella."

She fell back again, the coffee still in hand, spilling over the floor next to them as she squealed and heaved. 

"You remember me Master! I am so pleased. I knew you remembered your dear lover."

Lepus stood placing a foot down on her cheek, not applying pressure, but just keeping her in place. 

"You are a crazy chick who I helped once in high school, and I dated your best friend for a week. I dropped out and you followed me to this coffee shop on the day I left town. I come back and find you in this coffee shop again, still dressing like a medieval Gothic princess with some kind of death fetish or something. I am not your lover, your master, or your anything for that matter. You just got really obsessive over a guy you may have never seen again. Step off."

Kella seemed unfazed by his words, squealing once again.

"You're stepping on me master, is this what you like? I can be your jester too."

Sam got up this time. His eyes leveling with Kella's, a soft smile crossing his lips as he crouched down, staring at her.

"Honey, if he wanted anything, he would want me. End of story."

Kella went blank for a moment. Pushing Lepus off of her head as she sat up in a flash, gripping Sam's head with both hands. 

"Is that a challenge?"

Sam stared at her before giving a firm nod, pulling her hands with his head.

"You bet your life it is." 

Lepus sighed, shaking his head.

"You two have fun. I am heading to the apartment. Outtie."


	9. Arc 7

Samual stood outside St. Edwuárdiás Grill. A soft ring in his headphones as he waited for his newest customer. They wanted to buy him dinner to discuss the situation. He was getting progressively more bored as time winded down. He closed his eyes, giving a deep sigh, but when he opened them again, he saw a pair of neon green sneakers. His eyes scanned up to see green striped leggings the black hoodie, a pink panda design adorning the pocket of the jacket. Sirius smiled, hands clasped together in front of him.

"You must be Mr.Jalet! Nice to meet you. I am Sirius. You already know that. But I was sent here to speak you. About, the thing. You know."

Samual nodded, giving a wide grin, opening the door for him.

"I already booked us, go in under Jalet and Fox, I will meet you inside."

Sirius nodded and went inside, eagerly running up to the hostess. Sam moved his phone around in his hands, typing through his contacts list. He smirked and pressed one.

"Hey, he is here. I will discuss the deal with him, and I will give you a report. Yeah. Yes, I am fine. Shush, just go back to you masseuse, yes, sheep man will keep you company. Lord, yes, I am okay. Jeez. I just want to get some food, make this deal, and get to my apartment."

He hung up abruptly, sighing and getting inside. He found the table Sirius was sitting at. Holding the menu up to his face, closely reading the menu options. Samual sat down across from him, placing his elbows down on the table with an eager and waiting look across his face.

"So. what brings you to us? I am curious."

Sirius placed the menu down on the table, a sly look across his face as he leaned in. 

"One kitty to another, I got told you had some pretty hot products. I wanted to know If I could get in on it. Of course, I know what boss wants."

Sirius dug in his pocket, pulling out a Polaroid. On it, was Corvax, laying asleep in a messy bed. Sam began to laugh loudly, causing a bit of raucous in the restaurant.

"I swear, you fashion freaks know all about Kian. Fine, I can pre order you the newest punk edition, and in return, we can have Corvy over there driven up to the studio to model some. Just know, he will be harassed by Kian for all of the muscle mass, so when he comes back a changed man, don't blame me. Just enjoy the clothes."

Sirius began to giggle excitedly. Holding out his hand. Sam nodded, clasping his hand firmly in approval. Shaking on the deal.


	10. Arc 8

Corvax laid down on the bed, signing his name on the package forum. The medication from Mr.Kauffman had arrived, and he was forced to give a signature before he was allowed it. But soon enough, he was digging inside, pulling out the two bottles of pills. The door was stopped before he could close it fully, a neon coloured shoe was stuck in between. 

"I'm back honey bits. Hope you didn't get too lonely. I saw the post man just left, I am guessing Kauffman delivered?"

Corvax grunted and let the door swing open, sitting back on the bed, reading the bottles.

"Yeah, he is a quick man, but always on time in a sense." 

Sirius moved in, pushing the door closed with the side of his leg, a wide cutesy smile across his bright cheeks as he laid back in Corvax's lap. Placing a small finger on the bottom of Corvax's chin, Sirius gave a light purr.

"You know, I am not going to get hurt. So please don't go off taking those meds any time soon, I am only so strong, I can't carry you home if they really mess you up."

They laughed at each other, Corvax stroking the top of Sirius head, running his fingers over his ears. 

"You are but a street cat, you always get into alley fights, so I have to worry. You always try to act shy, but you know you are quite the rough house man. Not to mention, you have a bigger mouth than you think."

He gave Sirius a sly eyebrow raise, he knew he was just burying the small boy in embarrassing truths. Soon enough, he was burying his face into Corvax's stomach, trying to hide his face in fluster. As they sat, Corvax petting Sirius, Sirius wrapped around Corvax's chest. A light tapping, then a loud shout sounded outside. They bolted up, running out the door to see what was going on.

"I see, long time no see. Lepus."


	11. Arc 9

Michael was staring angrily, drunkenly down at Lepus, who stared back with a similar anger in his eyes. Had caught Lepus returning to the apartment, accompanied by Sam and Annette. His eyes were red, and sore.

"You dare come back? It has been a year... you are crawling back to me after all this time?!"

Lepus spat in Michael's face. An anger strung through his voice as he began to tell the drunk duck off.

"You dare say I am crawling back to you? You should be crawling back to that wife of yours. Or are you here with another lady. Cheating. Like usual."

Michael grabbed Lepus by the collar of his shirt. Lifting him high into the air. Before he could move, he was on his knees. From behind Michael. Mordecai stood with a baseball bat in hand. He had struck the duck in the back of his legs with it, forcing him to let Lepus down.

"You good kid? This scumbag trying to hassle you?"

Lepus stared down at Michael, tears were welling in his eyes. He held his head in his hands, fighting back temporary sobs. Samual moved forward, his eyes narrowed and he began to giggle. Failing to conceal his enjoyment out of the situation.

"You're trying to tell me this is the guy? That mechanic you used to work under? The 'Oh so adorable' one? He is a blubbering idiot. What did you do to him man?"

From behind a soft gasp was audible, and a girl in a white halter top ran forward, wrapping her arms around Sam's waist. 

"What are you doing? Why are you attacking this guy? Who are these people? Mord, why do you have a bat?"

Mordecai shrugged and hid the bat behind his back. Acting like it made it less obvious. Annette handed a piece of paper to Kay, a smile over her lips.

"This man came out of his apartment. Apparently he knew Lepus (The one in black) before he and Sam left. And he is really beat up over it. The guy you called Mordecai has the bat, most likely for reasons we don't need to ask about."

Sirius ran out of the apartment, Corvax first watching in surprise then running after him.

"Hey, Mr.Jalet? What are you doing here? I guess you can meet Corvy early, or is this a bad time?"

He grabbed onto Samual's shirt sleeve. Corvax running behind in a sweat.

"What is the hullabaloo? Why is everybody screaming, crying, swinging bats around?"

Lepus sighed, holding up a hand. 

"Let us make this a meet and greet then. I am Lepus. The cat to my side is Samual. The white rabbit is Anne. The groveling idiot on the ground is Michael. The Guy with the bat is Mordecai."

Sam cut in, raising his hand next.

"The girl at my waist is Kay. The kid on my sleeve is Sirius. And the soon to be underwear model is Corvax."

Everybody, aside from Michael, looked around at each other, giving kind smiles and hand shakes. It was odd, the situation, but soon enough, the context of their meeting was predetermined. A chiming text message run from each and every phone in the group.

"I hope you all had fun. Other than Mike of course. But yes, hopefully this fated meeting will lead to some fun times in the future. Love, Kauffman."

The majority of them stared in confusion, aside from Lepus, Sirius, Corvax, and Annette, who all began smiling at the situation at hand. Lepus speaking out. 

"Well, I guess that this was fated huh. Mike, get up, we are going to your place. You are stocked already, so it saves us a trip to the store."

The still broken duck just dug his keys out and slid them on the ground. Practically giving up even trying to communicate in this moment. Mordecai quickly snatched the keys and ran to the door.

"Better get here before I take your booze. I can smell it from a mile away!"

They each shook their heads, finding a light in the dead of this night.

 

A somewhat, happy ending.


End file.
